The subject matter herein relates generally to battery modules.
Battery modules, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically includes a plurality of cells grouped together to form the battery modules. The battery modules are connected together to form battery packs. Each of the cells includes positive and negative cell terminals that are electrically connected together. Different types of battery modules are formed using different types of cells. For example, one type of battery modules are known as pouch type battery modules, another type of battery modules are known as prismatic battery modules, and a third type of battery modules are known as cylindrical battery modules.
Prismatic battery modules use prismatic battery cells that are stacked together. The positive and negative cell terminals are connected using buss bars. The positive and negative cells typically include a threaded post or bolt. The buss bar is connected to the post using a nut. Such connections are time consuming Typical battery modules include ten or more battery cells that are each connected together using the buss bars and nuts.
A need remains for battery modules that may be assembled quickly.